


Circus Sinister

by ElegantButler



Series: My Songs [2]
Category: Creepypastas - Fandom, Dead Woods Circus
Genre: Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 00:02:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10819509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElegantButler/pseuds/ElegantButler
Summary: a rock song inspired by the Dead Woods Circus creepypasta





	Circus Sinister

Circus Sinister

VERSE 1:  
Can you hear the music?  
It’s all around you?  
Can you hear the music  
As it surrounds you?

The calliope’s playing as loud as it can  
With the help of the drums of the old marching band  
It’s the music that haunts you in all of your dreams  
It’s the music that’s drowning out all of your screams

BRIDGE:  
Lovely child  
Lovely child  
Come to the show.  
Come to the show.

Lovely child.  
Lovely child.  
Come to the show.  
Come to the show.

(come to the circus. come to the show.  
come to the circus. come to the show)

CHORUS:  
Sweet little girl  
With your sweet little curls  
Won’t you come to the show?

Sweet little girl  
With your sweet little curls  
Won’t you come to the show

VERSE 2:

There's a boy of nightmares  
With hair of midnight blue  
Watch out or his madness  
Will ensnare you

And that pretty little singer   
With her voice like a bell  
Has a pair of legs  
Like a demon from hell

BRIDGE:  
Lovely child  
Lovely child

Come to the show  
Come to the show

Lovely child  
Lonely child

Come to the show

(come to the circus. come to the show  
come to the circus. come to the show)

VERSE 3:  
(repeat first verse)

 

Lonely child  
Lonely child

Come to the show.


End file.
